


Kiss

by hwespn



Series: Klaine kisses [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Height difference, Love, M/M, Making Out, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber Blaine, also a lot of kissing, i'll add more tags as chapters get added, none of these fics are related, this is a lot of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: basically just kurt and blaine + kissing.based off 20 fictional kiss prompts I saw on tumblr! I'm going to be writing a kiss per day <3none of these fics are related!! <3





	1. break

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: "breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths."

“My brain is fried,” Blaine moans, laying his head down on his textbook. They’re in Kurt’s house, side-by-side doing homework at the kitchen table and Blaine needs to take a step back. “Midterms is going to kill me.”    
  
“You’re telling me you could keep up with Dalton curriculum but suddenly exams at a sub-par public school is going to kill you?” Kurt raises an eyebrow, puts his pencil down and rests his chin in the palm of his hand.    
  
“I didn’t have a super hot boyfriend for a majority of the time I was at Dalton,” Blaine retorts, his eyes catching the light when his lips pull into a flirty smile.    
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt leans forward and Blaine meets him halfway, kissing him slow and relaxed.   
  
Blaine’s decided long before him and Kurt started dating that Kurt was his favorite distraction. He’s a force to be reckoned with, a series of smiles and cunning wit on two legs, and he fascinates Blaine to no end. Even just watching him do the most mundane activities -- reading, watching television, texting away on his phone -- is the biggest distraction for Blaine.   
  
Since that first kiss, though, Kurt’s become even more of a distraction. In the best way possible, of course. Blaine just wants to kiss him all the time, wants to kiss him until his lips are pink and sore and until he’s blue in the face. Movies are suddenly uninteresting and homework is even more boring and nothing is as fascinating as Kurt’s lips or Kurt’s hands on him.    
  
“I love you so much,” Blaine murmurs in between kisses, “God, you distract me to no end.”   
  
“I’m starting to think my presence is a bad influence on you,” Kurt says, smirking before kissing Blaine again.   
  
“No, no, never,” Blaine’s voice is breathy and he scoots his chair closer to Kurt and is halfway on his lap, halfway still on his own seat. “You’re good, Kurt, you’re so good--”   
  
“Upstairs, let’s go upstairs--” Kurt’s pushing out his chair and is about to stand up with his lips still on Blaine’s, but then he hears someone behind them clear their throat.   
  
The couple pause, a few centimeters away from each other and they stare at each other.    
  
“Please tell me that’s Finn,” Blaine whispers and Kurt cringes, turning to face the person -- his dad -- who’s standing behind them, arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked.    
  
“Sorry, bud,” Burt says, and Blaine turns around to face Burt. “You two get a lot of studying done?”    
  
“Yeah, we were just heading up to my room to get my algebra textbook,” Kurt’s face is the image of pure innocence and Blaine is shocked there’s no halo above his head.    
  
Burt hums, “isn’t that it right there?” He nods toward the counter, and Kurt plays shocked.    
  
“There it is!” Kurt exclaims, “thanks, dad!”   
  
Burt smirks, letting out a noise of approval before going into the living room and turning the TV on, making his presence known.    
  
Blaine lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I thought he was going to kill me!”   
  
Kurt rolls his eyes playfully, “Stop being so dramatic. If anything, he would’ve killed me. I was the one who suggested the bedroom.” Kurt leans closer to Blaine again, his eyes flicking from his lips back up to meet Blaine’s.    
  
Kurt kisses him once, twice.    
  
“Kurt, your dad is in the other room--” Blaine says between quick kisses.   
  
“He’s watching TV, he can’t see us, anyway,” Kurt kisses Blaine again, and then the television that Burt’s watching is being turned up to top volume.    
  
“Blaine, are you staying for dinner!?” Burt yells over the television.    
  
“Uh...sure! Thanks!” Blaine answers. “Let’s get back to studying.” Blaine kisses Kurt one last time before they turn back to their books.


	2. stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: "moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed."
> 
> 7 minutes in heaven shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy <3

Puck’s basement reeks of booze and pot and it’s a scent combination that neither Kurt nor Blaine are fond of. The two of them split a few beers between themselves and aren’t even remotely drunk, just tipsy.  
  
Someone – probably Santana, or Puck himself, suggests playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Kurt doesn’t want to even risk him or Blaine spending seven minutes in a closet with anyone besides each other, so he pulls Blaine into the closet.  
_  
_ When Kurt closes the door behind Blaine, his boyfriend his on him immediately, on his tiptoes and pressing him up against the door.   
  
Kurt responds eagerly, untucking Blaine’s shirt and pressing his hands under his shirt and onto hips, nearly lifting him off the ground from how tight his grip is.   
  
“6 minutes!” Santana yells over the loud music, giving the door a bang.  
  
They part for a second and Blaine’s eyes are locked on Kurt’s lips, his breathing uneven and Kurt wants to say something, anything. But his mind is wiped clear of everything except Blaine, especially when he gets a look at Blaine’s expression – lustful and wanting and full of adoration.   
  
The closet is cramped but not so much so that they can’t move around. They’re all around the closet, tripping over toys and blankets and knick-knacks that litter the floor.  
  
 Kurt walks Blaine backwards until they’re stopped by a wall. The force of Blaine’s body hitting the wall knocks down board games, and there’s another bang at the door.   
  
“4 minutes!” Santana yells again, and the couple distantly hear their friends talking outside the door. They’re probably huddled against the wood frame, trying to hear what’s going on inside.  
  
Kurt’s probably tipsier than he thought because he knows he would never let himself get this uninhibited with his boyfriend in front of his friends – regardless of if they’re watching or not, they know. When Blaine walks out with disheveled clothes and a hickey the size of a half-dollar, Kurt’s fingernails indented on his hips like he knows Blaine loves, they’ll all know who did that to him.   
  
Blaine’s whimpering and Kurt’s barely even touched him, all they’ve done is kiss. Kurt undoes Blaine’s jeans with one hand and presses his palm against his crotch and Blaine _moans_ , high and dirty and Kurt’s name.  
  
“Holy shit, Anderson,” Puck’s voice comes through the door as Santana yells out their time – 1 minute.   
  
Blaine’s pushing Kurt off of him now, stumbling and nudging him against a stack of labeled boxes.  
  
And then he drops to his knees.   
  
Kurt almost passes out. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the lack of blood and oxygen to his brain or if it’s because Blaine’s looking up at him with those big hazel eyes and his lips are kiss-swollen and _he just loves this boy so much_.  
  
(It’s probably a mix of both factors, to be fair.)  
  
“One minute, Blaine, _one minute that’s all we have_ –” Kurt’s voice is teetering on desperation as Blaine fumbles with the button and zipper on Kurt’s pants, kissing above his waistband as he does.  
  
The counting in the background is heard by Kurt and Blaine but doesn’t really process, all they hear is counting and neither pay attention to anything else. Blaine’s got Kurt’s jeans undone, finally, and he’s shifting them down and --  
  
The door swings open and Santana’s yelling “time’s up!” Puck and probably Artie are cheering and high-fiving, Rachel and Mercedes and Tina are all screaming Kurt’s name in different, excited pitches, Finn is mumbling about his eyes, and Brittany, Sam, and Mike are in the background on their makeshift dance floor.   
  
“Alright, dudes!” Puck roars, and Blaine awkwardly gets up from his position on the floor. The two discreetly adjust themselves and fix their clothes and shuffle out of the closet with matching blushes.   
  
“Who’s next!?” Puck cheers and Blaine and Kurt aren’t paying attention, just watching from the couch and passing a beer back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis  
> instagram: victoriamione
> 
> ALSO! I published a book of poetry! Feel free to purchase it on Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/dp/1976930677/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1516307948&sr=8-2&keywords=victoria+mione 
> 
> There's also a kindle version available!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support <3


	3. curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: "kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person's."

By the time Kurt’s car is turned off and he’s shutting the driver’s seat door, Blaine is bounding out the front door and down the driveway, into Kurt’s arms. 

“I missed you!” Blaine exclaims, and Kurt is knocked against his car by the force of his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. 

“It’s been a week, Blaine, not a year,” Kurt’s voice is lighthearted and he winds his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, resting one hand on the nape of his neck and the other across his back. 

“One week without talking to you or texting your or seeing you or even emailing you,” Blaine pulls away with a pout, looking up at Kurt through thick eyelashes, “That damned vacation, I swear I’m never going away again.”

Kurt snorts. “You were in Italy, sweetie, I’m sure it was barely a hardship.” 

“Still, though,” Blaine mumbles, letting go of Kurt’s waist and crossing his arms, petulant and child-like and only partially serious. 

“Aw, c’mon, baby,” Kurt bumps his hip against Blaine’s, dropping his arms to his midriff and pulling him closer. “Let’s head inside so you can tell me all about your misfortune of the Italian Riviera.” 

Blaine chuckles, and the two walk into his house with their joined hands swinging between them. 

When the two are safely in the house, Blaine leads them to the kitchen and tells Kurt to sit down at the counter. 

“You’re going to be staying a few hours, right?” Blaine asks and Kurt nods. Blaine opens the fridge and takes out a bottle, and then takes out a wine glass and fills it up barely a third. “Try this, we brought it home from Italy. Cooper smuggled me drinks — even though I’m legal to drink there my mom wouldn’t give me a sip of alcohol but whatever — and I thought you’d like this.”

“Trying to get me all drunken-up so I can’t leave, aren’t we, Blaine?” Kurt smirks, taking the glass from Blaine’s hand and tipping it to his mouth, not breaking eye contact with him as he takes a long sip of the wine.

The wine is good, better than the one Carole has or the ones he has at parties. It’s rich and leaves a sweet aftertaste in his mouth and doesn’t taste cheap or watered down like he’s used to.

“I think we both know I don’t have to get you drunk for you to stay,” Blaine flirts, a coy smile on his lips. He takes the glass from Kurt, tipping his head back and drinking the little bit that’s left before turning around and placing it in the sink. 

Kurt knows how true it is — he’s wrapped around Blaine’s piano playing finger, even if he doesn’t show it. It’s obvious how smitten Blaine is with Kurt but Kurt isn’t always as transparent, so the fact that his boyfriend does actually know his power over him is both scary and liberating. He’d follow Blaine to the ends of the Earth and back. 

Kurt watches Blaine’s back and the way the muscles shift as he moves, cleaning the glass and placing it on the side to try. His eyes wander to the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants, bunched from how tight they’re tied around narrow hips.   
  
From his spot at the counter, Kurt can’t reach Blaine. He stands up and takes a step forward, grabbing Blaine by the hips and spinning him around into a kiss. He’s got a hand in the dip of Blaine’s back, pressing them flush against each other from their chest to their shins. Blaine is clay molding to the shape of Kurt’s body, leaning all his weight on him and curving against him. Kurt shifts, bringing his other hand up to Blaine’s waist and supporting him, nearly dipping him and Blaine is putty in Kurt’s hand as he conforms to the shape of Kurt’s body.    
  
With a wet smack of lips, Kurt pulls away, smiling at his boyfriend before bringing him upright.    
  
“What was that for?” Blaine grins, leaning his back against the sink with Kurt resting against the front of him.    
  
Kurt kisses him once more with a hand on his neck and feels the strain of Blaine craning up for more. “I missed you,” Kurt says.   
  
Blaine’s “aha!” is cut off by Kurt kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading all your comments!
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis  
> instagram: victoriamione


	4. around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: “throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is VERY short because i wrote this at the gym before work. i’m so sorry, i’ll make it up to y’all!

“Honey, I’m home!” Kurt exclaims, bursting through the door with a bright smile.

  
Blaine looks up from his spot on the couch. His keyboard is on the coffee table and piles of blank sheet music are strewn around the area. Blaine’s stressed face breaks into a smile and he pads over to Kurt, puts a hands on his chest right over his heart and leans up for a quick kiss.

  
“You look happy,” Blaine nudges Kurt’s chest giving him a smile before turning around to walk back to his work.

  
“Guess why,” Kurt challenges, grabbing Blaine’s hand and spinning him around, placing his hands on Blaine’s hips.

  
“Lemme think…” Blaine teases, tapping his lip in deep thought. “Because you have a ridiculously handsome man to come home to?” Blaine’s voice is light and joking and he laughs a little as he says it.

  
“Well, duh, obviously,” Kurt chuckles, “but remember that fashion show that’s really hard to get passes to but Vogue _very_ desperately wants me to cover?”

  
“Yes,” Blaine nodded and his heart started racing a little. While Kurt still sings on the side and occasionally dabbles off-Broadway, he truly found his heart in fashion. He’s working his way up the ladder at Vogue and the fashion show he’s talking about is a showcase of an up-and-coming avant garde designer who is changing the world of fashion, one wild and gender-less piece at a time. The guest lists are extremely selective and it would change Kurt’s journalism career in amazing ways.

  
“The company finally got back to us,” Kurt says, eyes sparkling with excitement, “I’m in!”

  
“Kurt!” Blaine gasps, throwing his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissing him hard and pulling himself closer to him.  “I’m so proud of you, baby,” Blaine grins up at Kurt.

  
“I can’t believe it, I didn’t think I’d get picked—“ Kurt’s in awe and runs a hand through his hair, Blaine’s arms still wrapped around his neck.

  
“I knew you would, you’re so talented, Kurt,” Blaine gushes. “I’m so proud of you,” Blaine repeats, kissing him again.

  
“Just make sure you don’t leave me for any hot models,” Blaine says and narrows his eyes playfully.

  
“Never.” Kurt says, holding eye contact with Blaine and smiling sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 (ps... darrens engaged. oh my god)
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis   
> instagram: victoriamione


	5. gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5: “hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against the small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS EVEN SHORTER THAN YESTERDAY IM SORRY ILL DEF MAKE IT UP TO YALL

Saying goodbye to Kurt is the hardest part of Blaine’s day.

  
“Do I have to go?” Blaine whines, hugging Kurt and placing his head on his chest.

  
“If you want to make it home by curfew so I can see you this weekend, then yes,” Kurt teases, sliding cold fingers under Blaine’s t-shirt.

  
Blaine grumbles, “ugh, fine.”  
  
Blaine pulls his head away from Kurt’s chest and angles his head up. Kurt gets the hint and presses his lips against his boyfriend’s.  
Kurt rubs his hands up and down Blaine’s back, his skin warm under Kurt’s seemingly always cool hands. He traces circles in his hips with his thumbs, and Blaine pulls away with a gasp and a hint of a chuckle.

  
“Ticklish,” Blaine chokes out.

  
Kurt smirks and just leans forward, hovering his mouth over Blaine’s and halting his movements and instead pressing his fingertips into Blaine’s lower back where his shirt is ridden up by Kurt’s hands.

  
“You’re evil,” Blaine mumbles, kissing Kurt’s smirking mouth, humming against his lips.

  
“You love me anyways,” Kurt says when he pulls away, kissing Blaine quickly one last time.

  
“Always,” Blaine says, smiling brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! again, i’m so sorry about how short it is!
> 
> i wrote a book of poetry that’s on amazon and it would mean the world if y’all checked it out. there’s a paperback version and a kindle version.  
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/1976930677/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_api_8rjyAbCH316CW
> 
> i’m trying my best to write more but i’m in my last year of high school and it’s midterms and i started working more and i’m trying desperately to not lose my scholarship to a university nearby BUT I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS THEY KEEP ME GOING THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT ALL THESE YEARS!!!!
> 
> much love to everyone!!!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis  
> instagram: victoriamione


	6. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: "lazy morning kisses before they've even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up."

Blaine wakes up first, lazy and pliant and warm against Kurt. The sun is setting behind the blinds and it's almost time for Kurt to head home.   
  
He lays against Kurt for a little, resting his head on chest and listening to his heartbeat. He's almost lulled back to sleep by the steady sound of Kurt's breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. Blaine's not completely asleep, just dozing, and wakes up fully when the alarm Kurt set sounds.   
  
Blaine blindly reaches for Kurt's lips, missing them briefly before covering Kurt's mouth with his own.  
  
"Wake up, Kurt," Blaine murmurs.  
  
Kurt mumbles incoherently, smacks his lips together in a way he swears he doesn't and throws an arm over his face, nearly hitting Blaine in the process.   
  
"Kuuuuuuurt," Blaine whines, kissing his lips again. He kisses his chin, his jaw, his cheek, trying to wake him.  
  
Blaine's never had this much of a problem waking Kurt up. The roles are reversed today, Kurt taking on Blaine's usual role of heavy sleeper. Kurt tends to wake up at the sound of heavy footsteps, doors slamming, sometimes even a car honking on the street. He must've been really damn tired.   
  
"I have to pick up Hepburn from school, Blaine has a show," Kurt mumbles lowly, inhaling sharply and exhaling softly. Blaine sits up in bed, leaning his back against the headboard and Kurt's arms are wrapped around his waist. He watches Kurt's sleeping face and has no clue what the hell he's talking about. "I'm running late, I don't want her to be the only kid left again."  
  
And then it clicks. Kurt's dreaming of having a daughter. With Blaine. Blaine can't help the giddiness he feels and bites his lip to stop himself from smiling.   
  
Blaine doesn't want to wake Kurt up, would rather hear more about his dream, but curfew is approaching quickly.   
  
"Wake up, Kurt, c'mon," Blaine pets Kurt's hair until he feels his breathing pick up.   
  
"G'morning," Kurt smiles up at Blaine, eyes drowsy and hair a mess.   
  
"It's almost 6:30 at night, sleepyhead, you have to leave soon if you want to get home in time for curfew," Blaine says but makes no move to get himself or Kurt up.  
  
"It's fine," Kurt yawns. "I'll leave in 20 minutes. I'll just tell my dad I stopped for gas or somethin'."  
  
Kurt doesn't move for a few minutes, just lays there in a daze with his arms wrapped around Blaine.  
  
"So, Hepburn, huh?" Blaine teases. "That's what we're naming our daughter?"  
  
Kurt's eyes widen and he shifts so he's sitting up next to Blaine. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I had a show so I couldn't pick her up from school and you were running late, remember?" Blaine grins mischievously. "You talk in your sleep sometimes, honey."  
  
Kurt groans, covering his face with his hands.   
  
"Don't worry, this is only the first time it was actually understandable," Blaine says, kissing Kurt when his face flushes pink. "It's cute, _you're_ cute."  
  
One last kiss and the couple shuffles out of bed, kissing in the doorway and against Kurt's car.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=sr_1_1_twi_pap_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1516677476&sr=8-1&keywords=victoria+mione


	7. routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7: "routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CUTTING THIS VERY CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT IM SORRY I HAD EXAMS AND WORK TODAY I LOVE U ALL THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRYBDGUIDSN!!!!!

Blaine and Kurt are sitting in Kurt's kitchen, once again doing homework.   
  
It sometimes feels as though this is the only time they get to see each other outside of school. Between exams and college stuff and family, they don't have time to just be. So they make due with the time they have afterschool that sadly has to be spent studying.   
  
Blaine just picked up teaching piano lessons to local kids. He's got a kid scheduled for nearly every day of the week, all ranging in ages from six to eleven.   
  
Blaine's watching Kurt do his homework, studies the curve of his lip and the slant of his nose instead of the math he's supposed to be. Past Kurt is a clock and for a second his eyes focus in on the time.   
  
His eyes nearly bulge out of his head.  
  
"Shit," Blaine swears, checking his watch on his wrist. "It's ten to five!"   
  
Kurt looks up, puzzled.   
  
"I have a lesson at five," Blaine says, shoving papers and textbooks and pencils into his bag hastily.   
  
"Don't speed, sweetheart," Kurt reminds. "I'm sure they'll understand if you're five minutes late."  
  
Blaine wants to roll his eyes at Kurt's nurturing advice reminiscent of his mother's, but he doesn't. He finds Kurt's worrying endearing.  
  
Kurt tilts his head up and to the side, angling his cheek toward Blaine. Blaine pecks Kurt's cheek and makes his way to the door.  
  
"I love you!" Blaine yells on his way out.  
  
"I love you too," Kurt says back loudly, the front door shutting a few moments later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i love u all thank u for all the support and comments they keep me going also ps pls buy my book
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=sr_1_1_twi_pap_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1516768775&sr=8-1&keywords=victoria+mione


	8. open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 8: “being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the WORST and didn't get to post yesterday because I was prepping for my midterm debate. I'm so sorry y'all, I'm gonna post yesterday's and today right now!

“Hello Youtube!” Blaine exclaims, waving his arms as he greets the camera. At first, this – talking to a camera alone in his room – was weird, and his older videos are definitely more awkward, but after three years on Youtube making vlogs and videos, he’s gotten used to it.  
  
His whole life feels like it’s online sometimes. Not that he minds. He loves his fans like they’re family, they’ve been with him through so much.   
  
“Today, I’m going to be doing the Chapstick Challenge,” he says, “And who better to do this with than my amazing, lovely, _beautiful_ boyfriend? C’mon, Kurt.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes go to the bed where Kurt’s sitting and Kurt slides down and sits next to Blaine in the extra chair they set up at the desk. Kurt gives the camera a little wave, and Blaine is amazed at how Kurt can suddenly be shy when he’s performed in front of crowds of hundreds and is so unapologetically himself.   
  
“So, we have a few difference flavors today,” Blaine says and Kurt hands him a pack of chapsticks. “We have citrus, cherry, green apple, mango, and pink lemonade.” He holds them up to show the camera and then hands them back to Kurt so he can open them. “While Kurt opens those, I’ll explain to you what the Chapstick Challenge is for those of you who don’t know: Basically, one of us is going to be blindfolded and the other is going to put on the Chapstick and kiss the blindfolded one. Whoever’s in the blindfold has to guess what flavor it is.”  
  
“I’ll go first,” Kurt says, and reaches for Blaine’s Dalton tie on the desk.   
  
“Kinky!” Blaine says and Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes and nudges his shoulder.   
  
“Oh, hush, you,” Kurt chuckles and holds the tie up to his eyes. He ties a bow behind his head, adjusting it over his eyes. “I can’t even see you and I know you’re smirking. Get your head out of the gutter, Anderson.” Blaine is in fact smirking, and he can’t even wipe it off his face no matter how hard he tries.   
  
“Alright, first flavor!” Blaine holds up the first Chapstick tube he grabs – cherry – to the camera and opens it with a ‘pop’, applying it to his lips and dropping it with the others when he’s done. He grabs Kurt’s face, pulling him close and whispering “incoming,” loud enough for the camera to hear before kissing Kurt’s smiling lips. Blaine’s eyes flutter closed and they kiss for a few seconds.   
  
They pull away, Kurt lifting the tie from his eyes and looking at Blaine who still hasn’t opened his eyes. A second later and Blaine’s hazel eyes appear. Kurt doesn’t waste a moment.  
  
“Cherry.”  
  
“How’d you know that so quickly?!” Blaine huffs.  
  
“You wore cherry chapstick the first time you kissed me,” Kurt says, giving Blaine’s hand a quick squeeze below camera. Kurt turns to the camera, looking directly at it. “A true Katy Perry fan,” Kurt stage whispers to the camera.  
  
“Alright, next flavor!” Blaine says, a shy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book: https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=sr_1_1_twi_pap_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1516911986&sr=8-1&keywords=victoria+mione


	9. instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9: “one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading the past few chapters, hope y'all love this <3

Blaine loves kissing. More specifically, he loves kissing Kurt. Every since that first kiss in the Dalton common room, he’s been addicted.  
  
“You okay?” Kurt asks. They’re watching a movie, cuddled up on Kurt’s living room sofa. There’s a whole half a couch left but Blaine is leaning against Kurt, the two of them with a blanket laid over them and sitting shoulder-to-shoulder.   
  
Kurt looks at Blaine strangely, which, granted, Blaine has been staring at Kurt instead of the movie for the past 10 minutes. Blaine smiles and nods, and Kurt sends him one last weird look before turning back to the movie. Kurt’s got a hand on Blaine’s thigh just about his knee, occasionally rubbing his thumb back and forth.   
  
Blaine waits a few more minutes before he can’t take anymore. He hooks a finger on Kurt’s chin and turns his boyfriend’s face toward him, craning his neck up and kissing Kurt softly. Kurt responds immediately, halting his hand’s movement on Blaine’s knee and instead tightening his grip a little. They kiss quickly and lazily for a second before they pull away.   
  
There’s one beat, two beats and they’re both going back in to each other’s lips. Both their aims are a little off and Blaine ends up kissing Kurt off-center, but Kurt puts both his hands on Blaine’s face, cups his cheeks and slots their lips together. Kurt gives Blaine’s bottom lip a small bite, smirking when he gasps. Kurt is leaning forward, leaning toward Blaine and Blaine is nearly horizontal on the couch as he’s kissed into oblivion. He loves this, loves when Kurt takes charge because he wants nothing but to please Kurt, always.   
  
Blaine slides his hands behind Kurt’s head to the nape of his neck, pulling slightly at the hair on the back of his head. Kurt gasps this time and now it’s Blaine’s turn to smirk, smoothing the hair down and instead tangling a hand in the short hair, the other hand placed on the side of his neck.   
  
They’re going back and forth with kisses and its almost like a game, seeing who can get a leg up on the other. Right now, Kurt is definitely winning – he’s got Blaine nearly pinned, pressing down onto him and kissing him hard and just taking, taking, taking.   
  
When Kurt pulls away, Blaine inhales sharply, quickly. They look at each other for a moment and then Blaine mumbles, “movie.”  
  
“Right, right, the movie—” Kurt says, both of them sitting up and straightening their hair and clothing.   
  
One final quick kiss and they’re both turning back to the movie with blushing faces.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos keep me going!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book: https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=sr_1_1_twi_pap_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1516911986&sr=8-1&keywords=victoria+mione


	10. interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 10: “staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them before giving in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy all weekend i'm so sorry. hopefully tomorrow i'll be able to post on time. i'm posting days 11 and 12 as well today! 
> 
> be aware though the ones i'm posting today are SO short i'm going to do my best to make the next ones longer i'm so sorry i love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurt hates being interrupted. Blaine knows this. He knows how important it is to Kurt to be listened to after being silenced for so many years and Blaine tries to listen, he really does.    
  
But Kurt’s lips are _right there_.    
  
How the hell is Blaine supposed to listen to anything Kurt says when he’s talking with his _mouth_ and his _mouth_ has _lips_ and he loves kissing said lips?   
  
Blaine has so much self-control for not kissing Kurt every time he’s around him, to be completely honest. It amazes him.    
  
But now... Blaine can’t stop staring.    
  
They’re at Kurt’s locker after school, the hallways deserted except the two of them. They have five minutes before glee club starts and Kurt’s going on about his solo.   
  
“You’re going to be amazing as usual,” Blaine says, the supportive boyfriend that he is. But his eyes don’t, can’t leave Kurt’s lips.    
  
Blaine watches as Kurt’s lips pull into a smile.   
  
“I just really want this solo, this whole Rachel-solo-every-competition thing is getting really old,” Kurt says, and Blaine totally agrees. Kurt deserves a solo, as does Mercedes and even Santana. “She’s not the only one with a powerful voice in the en—“   
  
Blaine can’t help himself. He leans up and kisses Kurt softly and slowly, wrapping a hand around his the back of Kurt’s neck. When he pulls away, Kurt doesn’t look mad or upset. He’s smiling, and he closes his locker.    
  
“As I was saying—” Kurt says, offering Blaine his arm and the two of them walking to glee together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book on amazon!!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1517187128&sr=8-1


	11. answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11: “when one stops to whisper, “i’m sorry, are you sure you—“ and they answer by kissing them more.”

They haven’t gone very far when it comes to kissing. 

Granted, they’ve been together for barely three months but still. They’ve just started to make their way into horizontal territory. 

Kurt can’t help it though, he wants more. He wants Blaine to stop being a damn gentleman and wants himself to stop being so scared. 

Kurt knows that Blaine is ready. Maybe not to go all the way, but for more at least.  He can hear it in subtle hints that he drops, feel it in the way his hands linger and his lips chase Kurt’s. 

The lights are dim but there’s still the tiniest bit of sunlight peeking through the blinds of Kurt’s room. They’re home alone for once, so he doesn’t hesitate before shutting the door. There’s hours between them and anyone coming home. 

The two of them have shifted from sitting up against the headboard of the bed and kissing to laying side by side. Blaine’s hand is cupping Kurt’s cheek and Kurt’s hand is on Blaine’s hip, sitting at the curve where his waist meets his hip. 

And before either of them can process it, Blaine is swinging his leg over Kurt’s hips, positioning himself on top of him and straddling him.

Blaine’s brain must’ve caught up with the rest of his body because he’s stopping the kiss, pulling away and whispering, “I’m sorry, is this okay, are you sure you—“

Kurt just wants him to shut the hell up. 

He puts a hand on the back of Blaine’s head, pulling him down and craning his neck up for another kiss because this is what he’s been wanting, this is further than they’ve gone and Kurt loves it. Loves kissing, loves Blaine’s lips, loves Blaine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please, my loves <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1517187128&sr=8-1


	12. whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12: “a hoarse whisper “kiss me”.”

Blaine’s asleep in Kurt’s bed. And not drunk this time. Kurt’s sitting up next to him with a notebook in his lap, trying to study without having to leave his boyfriend's side. 

Kurt feels Blaine shifting next to him. He’s squirming under the covers and then Kurt watched as he slowly opens his eyes, a sleepy smile touching his lips. 

“Hey,” Kurt says, smoothing back hair falling onto Blaine’s forehead with one hand. 

“Kiss me,” Blaine says, voice hoarse from sleep and eyes light. 

So Kurt does. 

He leans down, covering Blaine’s open lips with his own and placing a hand on his cheek. Their lips move against each other slowly for a few moments before they pull away. Blaine gives Kurt another drowsy, toothy smile before he falls back to sleep, one hand clutching Kurt’s and the other thrown over his head. 

Kurt looks at him lovingly, rolling his eyes and turning back to his notebook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry for the lengths loveys!!!!!)
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book: https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1517187128&sr=8-1


	13. neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13: "following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all i finally posted a chapter on time yay!

Kurt knows that Blaine knows about his weak spot. It's his neck, basically the entirety of it. Whenever Blaine kisses him there, his knees go weak and his mind blanks and the room they're in suddenly feels ten degrees hotter.   
  
And Blaine, the little minx that he is, pretends to be dumb. He acts like he can't see how affected Kurt gets when Blaine kisses his neck, how his fingers linger over a hickey that Blaine's left on him.   
  
Now, Blaine is kissing Kurt's lips, jaw, and edging closer to his neck. His lips aren't even near his neck and Kurt feels like he could explode.   
  
Blaine places deep, quick kisses on Kurt's lips. When he finally places the first kiss on Kurt's neck, Kurt's eyes almost roll back in his head.   
  
Kurt swallows and his Adam's apple bobs and he feels Blaine's lips curl into a smile.   
  
"What're you smiling about?" Kurt says, voice breathy and giving Blaine's hips a teasing squeeze.  
  
"Nothing," Blaine says, warm breath on Kurt's neck. Kurt can feel his boyfriend's smile without even looking at him.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Kurt chuckles. Then, there's fleeting pressure on the side of his neck. "Did you just bite me!?"  
  
"You can't prove anything," Blaine says, voice flirty and joking as he kisses over the bite. Kurt feels his tongue peek out and smooth over the bite and he rolls his eyes.   
  
Blaine's kisses get lower, to the junction of Kurt's shoulder and neck.   
  
"You drive me crazy when you do that," Kurt groans, frustrated in more ways than one.   
  
"Do what?" Blaine's lips never leave his neck and his words are a bit muffled.  
  
" _That_ ," Kurt hisses as Blaine sprinkles his neck in kisses.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about," Blaine says each word in between a kiss, kissing him once on the lips before going back down to his neck. Kurt just lets Blaine have his fun.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. thanks every for the support!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	14. passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 14: "starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to make this a little longer! I'll be posting the other 2 I missed as well, I love you all <3

Blaine is a naturally gentle person. He helps old ladies cross the street and does his hardest to make crying kids smile. He loves so much almost to a fault and his soul is inherently kind. Kurt loves him, loves what he stands for, loves how he holds Kurt like he's holding the entire universe in the palms of his hands.   
  
 _God_ , and those lips.  
  
No matter how many layers of Chapstick he wears, Blaine's lips are always a little bit chapped. The perpetual roughness of his lips doesn't matter when he kisses Kurt, though, because he does so with so much tenderness. He holds Kurt's face in his hands, sliding them to the back of his neck once they  _really_ start kissing. He lets Kurt lead the kiss as he does with most things in their relationship, lets Kurt take charge and control. Kurt sets the pace, Blaine just follows. He's  _so_ soft when he kisses Kurt, Kurt nearly melting just thinking about the sweetness of Blaine's lips.   
  
Even when they started going further, when hands started sneaking under shirts and into pants and they spent more time on a bed than off, Blaine was always so warm and his calloused fingertips from years of guitar and piano playing felt better than Kurt ever thought they could when they press into his hips, into his thighs and his back. He loves all the rough parts of Blaine's gentleness.   
  
They've got twenty minutes until Blaine's curfew and the backseat of Kurt's SUV on an empty street. And they intend to make the most of that time.   
  
Kurt climbs into the backseat first, stretching his long limbs along the leather seat before Blaine joins him. It's cramped with two people back here, but in the best way possible. He doesn't mind being close to Blaine.   
  
Blaine kisses him the way he always does, sweet and slow and just a hint of tongue nudging his lips. Kurt smiles into the kiss, Blaine slipping his tongue in when Kurt's jaw drops a little. Kurt starts kissing back with a little more intent than he usually does, and something changes.   
  
Blaine starts pressing down onto Kurt, pressing them chest-to-chest and placing one knee on the side of Kurt, the other leg dangling over the seat onto the floor. Kurt's got a hold on the leg that's dangling, grabbing Blaine's thigh and rubbing ever so slightly, moving from the top of his thigh where his thigh meets his hip and down to nearly his calf. Blaine's whole body feels like it's on fire, like Kurt's touch and his kiss are matches and Blaine's just the wick and a candle, burning and eventually melting into a puddle.   
  
Everything between them is usually slow, emotional, like they're both going to break if one of them grabs a little too hard or kisses too deep or hell, even  _moans_ too loud.   
  
This is uncharted territory, though. Neither knowing if their granted visas permit this. But then Blaine starts rocking his hips a little, bites Kurt's lip slightly and slips his hands under Kurt's shirt, sliding them to his back and digging his nails into smooth skin. Blaine moans and Kurt gasps and this is totally new and neither of them care anymore about borders or equators or visas.   
  
Kurt and Blaine are both naturally passionate, and they pour all that passion and uninhibited love for each other into every kiss and every touch but never, ever like this. This is new and Kurt loves it. He loves hearing Blaine's whines, feeling Blaine's fingers digging into him and just  _feeling_ Blaine against him.   
  
This is passion like neither of them have experienced and it's addictive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	15. following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 15: "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short im sorry i love u all

Blaine is usually a human furnace, warm by default and Kurt's personal blanket when they sleep together. The only parts of him that remain cool are his hands, and he uses those to his advantage to tickle Kurt to get what he wants -- kisses, cuddles, cookies.  
  
Blaine shows up at Kurt's house, bundled in three layers of jackets and two layers of pants and snow caught in the parts of his hair that aren't covered by a hat.   
  
"Did you walk here!?" Kurt exclaims, pulling Blaine into the house and brushing snow off of him. His nose and his ears are red and when he takes off his gloves, Kurt feels his hands are now even colder than usual.   
  
"I took a bus and walked," Blaine breathes. "My car was snowed in and my mom wasn't home. I didn't want to break our movie night because of this stupid weather."  
  
Kurt doesn't know whether to roll his eyes and tell Blaine how stupid he is or to pull him close and hold him until he warms up.   
  
"Sweetie, you could've called me," Kurt says, pulling Blaine's hat off and helping him get out of his layers.   
  
"I didn't want to bother you," Blaine shrugs, working off his top layer of pants as Kurt unzips his jacket. When he's down to one layer, Kurt pulls him into his arms and rubs his shoulders, trying to get him warmer. "  
  
"And  _I_ don't want you to freeze," Kurt scolds, Blaine leaning his face against Kurt's chest, bare from where his v-neck shirt dips and his cheek feels like ice against Kurt's warm chest.   
  
Kurt can't believe Blaine, taking a bus and walking almost three miles in the aftermath of a snowstorm.  
  
He loves his boyfriend, but his boyfriend is also a little dopey.   
  
Kurt pulls Blaine away from him, tilting his chin up and kissing his cold lips softly.  
  
"I love you," Blaine says, smiling up at him when they break the kiss. "You're the only person I'd do that for."  
  
Kurt smirks. "I better be," he says. He kisses him again, harder and deeper and a tad dirtier. "C'mon let's go watch a movie and get you warmed up." Kurt's hand skims over Blaine's ass, a fleeting touch before he's grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please, my loves. thanks for the support!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	16. scrunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 16: "when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT IM SORRY I LOVE YALL

Blaine is focused on his sheet music in front of him as he sits at the piano in his living room, studying notes he knows by heart but can't play perfectly, even after years of practice and perfecting.  
  
Kurt is on the couch behind him, flipping through a magazine. "You're thinking too hard, Blaine," Kurt says without looking up from the page he's reading. "I can hear your thoughts from over here."  
  
Blaine groans, letting his head fall on the keys. The piano makes a sharp noise and now Kurt's looking up at his boyfriend, so talented but so damn stressed.

"You're going to do amazing," Kurt says softly, dropping his magazine on the coffee table and making his way over to Blaine, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back, over the hills of his vertebrae. "It's just a few songs at one of your mom's country club things, sweetie. No one's going to even know if you mess up."  
  
"But I will," Blaine looks up, eyes shining and sad and forehead scrunched up in tension. Kurt runs a hand over Blaine's forehead, up to his hairline and smoothing his hair back.   
  
"Don't scrunch, you'll get early wrinkles," Kurt says, dropping a kiss to his forehead. Blaine chuckles, the lines of his forehead immediately disappearing.   
  
"Would you still love me?" Blaine asks, pulling Kurt down to sit next to him on the piano bench.  
  
"If you get early wrinkles? Maybe. It depends on how early you get them," Kurt says.   
  
Blaine laughs again. "If I mess up my piano, I mean," Blaine says, the puppy dog eyes coming back. Kurt's heart nearly breaks at the thought of Blaine thinking Kurt wouldn't love him just because he messes up a little piano bit.   
  
"Of course, Blaine, always," Kurt whispers softly, placing his own hand on top of Blaine's. He knows where this is coming from. He knows Blaine's strive for perfection and its root in his father, how he rarely shows how proud he is of Blaine when he has all the reasons to be. "There's nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you. You could mess up one song or every song or hell, even get early wrinkles. I'll love you the same through it all." Kurt kisses Blaine's nose, then gives his lips a small kiss.  
  
Blaine breaks into a smile, nudging their shoulders together and leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	17. difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 17: “height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo finally a chapter on time!!! this isn’t that short but it’s also not that long but <3 hope you love it!

It’s funny, Kurt thinks. His whole life he thought he would inherently be the “small” one in the relationship, that his lankiness and femininity change his role in a relationship. He’s thin and pale and he grew up thinking he’d find some buff macho man to ride off into the sunset with.

Then he met Blaine.

Blaine, who he was the same height as when they met — and then Kurt kept growing and growing and bulked up a little more than everyone thought he would. Their relationship isn’t defined by roles enforced by society, them both being equals and not one being more important and having more power.

(Even though Blaine sometimes gives Kurt power without it needing to be taken, without Kurt even asking for it.)

And now, they’re out of college and have been living together for more of their relationship than not. Blaine’s still petite and compact and little and Kurt is decidedly not.

Kurt’s finally finished filling out, his shoulders broader and his stance more confident. He’s bordering six feet — three inches taller than Blaine.

He always assumed he’d be the one wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, but when he comes home and sees Blaine in his old NYADA t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants tied so tight they cinch at the waist, he’s glad he isn’t.

And he knows Blaine loves their height and size difference. He’s known ever since Kurt started growing and working out a little more. He’d feel Blaine’s eyes on him, lingering on his chest and back and shoulders. He still does sometimes.

Kurt wakes up to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed. When he finally is awake enough to actually get out of bed, he slips on pajama pants and a tank top and brushes his teeth before pattering into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Kurt says, placing a kiss on Blaine’s cheek and squeezing his waist as he passed by on his way to the coffee maker.

Blaine slides the last pancake from the pan and onto the top of a stack before turning to Kurt. “‘Morning,” Blaine says, bumps his hip against Kurt’s and luring him into a kiss when he sends him a smile.

Blaine’s up on his tiptoes, Kurt back against the counter with his hands on his husband’s lithe waist. Kurt pulls Blaine closer, bending down to take some strain off Blaine so he doesn’t get a foot cramp like he did when they were first getting used to the height difference.

They kiss lazily, Kurt pulling Blaine closer and closer and leaning into him further and further.

Blaine leans up further, nearly off the ground with Kurt’s arms tight around his waist and his wound around Kurt’s neck.

They pull apart when they smell coffee. One last quick kiss and Blaine’s planting his feed back on the ground and turning around, grabbing the plate of pancakes and taking them to the table.

Kurt loves his boyfriend in all his compactness, and especially loves the domesticity that has become a natural part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos keep me going!! <3 
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	18. lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18: "kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's literally one minute to midnight im sorry im so late i love u all

Blaine is playing hooky from his office. He can work from home, really, and when its cold out like it is today he especially doesn’t have the urge to get out of bed. He just wants to be warm in bed with his boyfriend but unfortunately, Kurt has a job where not being in the office isn’t an option.   
  
So instead he’s sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and he knows Kurt would kill him if he saw. He’s in Kurt’s shirt that he slept in and a pair of grey joggers, an empty bowl of mac and cheese also on the coffee table which Kurt would _also_ kill him for if he saw because he didn’t even put it in the sink.   
  
But it’s a lazy day for him, and it’s cold out and he misses his boyfriend so he’s just aimlessly flipping through channels hoping for something to catch his eye. He settles on a cooking competition and thinks about what Kurt would say if he weren’t holed up at his job right now -- “How the _fuck_ are they supposed to make an entree out of saltine crackers, raspberries, and pork loin?” “That apron does nothing for her figure.” “ _He has less than a minute left and he’s trying to make a salad dressing what the fuck Jeff._ ”   
  
He’s mentally going through a list of the up-and-coming performers he could contact for the workshop of the show he’s writing music for. The door opens and closes and he hears Kurt humming, a small smile forming on his lips.   
  
Then there’s a weight on his lap, the warmth of a body -- Kurt’s body -- against him and his boyfriend’s lips on his.

“What’re you watching?” Kurt asks when he pulls away, brushing Blaine’s hair away off his forehead.

“Nothing now,” Blaine says, a slight smirk pulling at his mouth as he holds onto Kurt’s hips, eyes drifting from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt again, Kurt leaning back slightly and only brushing their lips against each other.

“Get your feet off the table,” Kurt whispers againsts Blaine’s lips, a lot more seductively than the sentence itself is. “And put your bowl in the sink.”

Blaine laughs, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s before shimmying out from under him and standing up, grabbing his bowl from the table. Kurt plops in the spot Blaine was previously occupying, smacks his ass on his way past him to the kitchen. Blaine laughs again, loud and uninhibited as he carries the bowl to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos keep me going, lovelies!! <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	19. distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 19: "kisses meant to distract the other from whatever they were intently doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short im sorry ily all ps i know nothing about fashion design

Kurt's a bit of a perfectionist. He can't seem to get the coloring or the cut on this suit he's trying to design right. He wants to make it a more genderneutral outfit, something both men and women can wear without worrying about the confines of gender roles. The page in his sketchbook that houses this suit is full of eraser marks, faded pencil marks, and side notes. He can't get this idea where he wants it to be and he's meeting with a few nearby boutiques to pitch his clothing and hopefully get some of his designs displayed in a few days, and he wants this one to be part of the ones sold. Kurt loves his job at Vogue, but he craves more -- he craves not just writing about fashion but producing it too.   
  
His eyes hurt from staring at his sketchbook for so long, and his cup of (probably some part decaf, knowing Blaine) coffee has gone cold where it sits on the coffee table. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes and huffs, frustrated and stressed and really damn tired. But he doesn't want to sleep until he's at least content with the progress of the design so he doesn't pull his hair out in the morning.   
  
Kurt hears the patter of Blaine's light footsteps against the tile floor and feels the couch dip next to him. Blaine leans against him drowsily, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling himself so he's half on Kurt's lap.  
  
"Come to bed," Blaine says, nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.  
  
"Working," Kurt grunts, writing notes connected by arrows to parts of the suit.   
  
Blaine huffs and rolls his eyes, leaning into Kurt's line of vision, blocking his view from the sketchbook and kissing him sweetly. Blaine feels Kurt's eyes flutter closed, his long lashes tickling Blaine's cheeks.   
  
"Come to bed," Blaine repeats, emphasizing each word with another kiss.   
  
Kurt breathes, eyes half-lidded and he nods, eyes focused on Blaine's lips. "Okay," Kurt nods and Blaine grabs his hands, stands up from the couch and pulls him up from the couch, sketchbook and designs forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading comments!!! <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss
> 
> buy my poetry book!! https://www.amazon.com/Where-Im-At-Victoria-Mione/dp/1976930677/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=


	20. head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 20: “top of head kisses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this took forever kiddos!!

Kurt’s got his head in Blaine’s lap, lying on the sofa with his feet dangling off the end. They’re both in pajamas and the clock is approaching midnight and Blaine can hear Kurt’s breathing relaxing over the rerun Project Runway they’re watching. Well, Blaine’s watching.

Blaine yawns, turns off the TV and maneuvers himself from under Kurt. He stretches, joints popping and yawning again before slipping his arms under Kurt’s body and lifting him up with a small groan.

“Carrying you to bed isn’t as easy as it was when we were in high school,” Blaine huffs, carrying Kurt to bed bridal style.

“Did you just call me fat?” Kurt mumbles, hooking hands around Blaine’s neck.

“Ow,” Blaine hisses when Kurt’s fingers dig into the back of his neck. Blaine shoves open the partially open bedroom door with his hip, closing it with his foot behind him and walking blindly through the dark room, plopping Kurt down on the bed. “And for the record, I didn’t call you fat. You’re just not 130 lbs anymore and I, for one, am grateful for it.” He gives the side of Kurt’s thigh a squeeze, and Kurt smiles, eyes still closed and on the verge of falling back to sleep.

“Sleep, Blaine,” Kurt teases, covering Blaine’s hand with his own.

“I know, babe,” Blaine says, giving the top of Kurt’s head a kiss and running a hand through his hair. He slides into bed next to him, feels Kurt pull him close and presses a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Love you,” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s skin.

“Love you too,” Blaine whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my loves! hope y’all have enjoyed reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it <3 comments and kudos keep me writing!! 
> 
> twitter: drrncrss

**Author's Note:**

> much love!!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
